Missing Butterfly
by souleaterlover32
Summary: Soul and Maka are the perfect couple in there last year of high school but, they have to make it last! because there both going to different collages at the end of the year which will mean they either have to make it work or brake up. Its the perfect dramatic love story please review like and follow! Thanks i hope you enjoy SoulEaterLover32
1. Chapter 1

**Missing Butterfly**

**SoulEaterLover32**

**Chapter one**

It's been three months... But it still feels like I left yesterday.

[Sounds of alarm clock] Soul jumps up in fright as he hears the sounds of his alarm clock across the room, he immediately walks across the room to shut off his alarm clock. "Uh first day of high school senior year…Great" soul groans. Soul walks into the kitchen to see his mom making him breakfast he walks past her without saying a word and goes straight into the bathroom. Soul begins to take off his clothes when his mom walks in "hunny why didn't you say good morning?" "MOM?! I'm getting into the shower get out!" soul screams. "All right, all right Mr. Bossy I'll be in the kitchen" Souls mom closes the door. Soul falls to the ground in embarrassment then gets back up to lock the bathroom door this time he then continues to take off his clothes and go into the shower. Right as Soul goes into the shower he turns the heat up to the very highest then stands there and begins to wash his hair. When soul was done washing his hair and thinking a little about life he gets out brushes his hair and teeth then puts on some clean clothes. Soul walks into the kitchen to find his favorite breakfast on the table, he begins to eat it then when he does he says good bye to his parents then walks out the door. Soul grabs his skate board and begins to ride down the sidewalk to get to school.

Soul finally arrives at his school to see Maka and Lizz talking they were both best friends always have been and most likely always will. Soul walks up behinds Maka and wraps his arms around her from behind, she quickly turns around and hugs Soul in return they then kiss and say hello. Lizz giggles and says "You two are the cutest couple I've ever seen!" Maka smiles and says thanks in return Soul also then said thanks. The bell rings telling everyone to get to their first period classes luckily Maka, Soul, and Lizz have the same classes this year they then all begin to head to first period English.

When the bell rings again to say that class has started Soul Sits next to maka and Maka sits next to Lizz, The teacher begins to talk, "Welcome everyone to your last year of high school! I'm Mrs. Beatrice you English teacher for this year. Well I guess it's not actually a year you will only be attending your last year of high school for 3 weeks then your off to college lucky you guys huh?!" The teacher continues to babble about useless stuff we already know. I look over to Maka and smile she then smiles in return then looks back at the teacher. Maka has always been the type to listen and participate, she is so smart and beautiful…Soul continues to think about Maka in his head. As Maka begins to think about Soul in her head she remembers the letter she got in the mail this morning about her being accepted into Yale University she was excited but sad and scared. She remembered how Soul told her he was accepted into Carol collage an engineering school. The only reason Maka was sad and scared was the fact that she had to tell Soul she was going to a different school they were planning to go to school together and stay a couple but now that she was accepted to a different school there plans were ruined. Maka continued to think about how she was going to tell Soul.

The school day has finally ended and Soul and Maka ran out of class to the front of the school, Soul asked Maka if she wanted to go somewhere she said sure. Soul began to take Maka to an unknown place. Maka asked Soul "Where are we going?" Soul laughed and said "you will find out." Maka continued to follow Soul then Soul stopped. "Here we are!" said Soul. "Here? But this is nothing but an old abandoned store?" said Maka. "Exactly" replied Soul. Soul took Makas hand and lead her by an old shopping cart he took out his camera and said "get in" Maka laughed "you want me to get in that old thing no way!" Soul looked at Maka then kissed her lightly on the lips Maka then got into the shopping cart and whispered in a soft tone "Damn your looks and sexiness" Soul began to push the shopping cart down a hill slowly Maka began to laugh Soul joined her laughing. Maka put her hands in the hair as Soul pushed the cart a little faster down the hill they were both laughing. Soul quickly grabbed his camera and took a picture of Maka laughing with her hands in the air in the shopping cart he looked at it and laughed "what are you laughing at?" Maka said. Soul showed her the picture. Maka looked at Soul and glared in a playful way Soul then slowly began to lean in toward her lips then they kissed. As they were kissing Soul pulled up his camera again and took another picture he then stopped the shopping cart and looked at it. He smiled and said "I'm going to keep this forever" Maka looked at the picture and also smiled they then continued to kiss.

Soul got home a little later then he should have but he didn't seem to care because he was in too good of a mood to be bothered. Soul went straight to his bedroom and plopped down by his computer that was on his bed he opened it and connected his camera to it. Soul loaded the entire pictures he took of him and Maka. He edited them a little and added effects and emailed them to maka when he was finished. Soul then got on his X-Box for the rest of the day he ended up playing black opps.

The next morning soul did the same routine only this time his mom didn't walk in on him half naked. Soul arrived at school and saw some couple talking to each other he herd in on their conversation as he walked by, the girl was talking to the guy and she was calling him pet names like babe and sweetheart. Soul thought to himself and said in his head "do I have a pet name for Maka?" he continued to think but then he ran into Lizz "Oh sorry Lizz I guess I was just out of it haha" Laughed Soul. "It's all good" smiled Lizz. Soul then looked at Maka and said "I have a question" "Sure what is it?" asked Maka "It's a good one I promise" Said Soul Maka laughed and said "okay" "Do I have a pet name for you?" asked Soul Maka stood there and though for a second "No I don't think so" said Maka "Well you need one cause a lot of couples have pet names for each other" laughed Soul. Maka hugged Soul and said "We don't have to be like other couples we just need to be ourselves" "So you don't want a pet name?" asked Soul "Of course I do all couples do!" said Maka "But I thought..." Lizz shook her head trying to show Soul not to continue his sentence "Never mind" said Soul right when he saw Lizz. Soul looked at Maka and stared at her. "Hm I wonder what a good pet name is for you." Soul continued to look at Maka then in then behind Maka he saw a beautiful butterfly a light purpled wing color and fly's so softly. Not like a fly where all you want to do is smack them across the room with a book. Soul then jumped and hugged Maka. Maka giggled "what?" "I found the perfect pet name for you!" said Soul in excitement "What is it!" Maka also said in excitement "Butterfly!" "Butterfly?" asked Maka "well yeah why not your beautiful like a butterfly's wings you fly softly like a butterfly cause you're my angle" Soul said with a smile across his face. "Aw Soul you always know what to say!" Maka jumped and hugged Soul. The bell rang and they all went to class.

After classes Maka again walked outside to the front of the school with Soul. Maka stopped Soul "Soul I've been meaning to tell you something." "What is it my beautiful butterfly?" asked Soul. "Well I got a letter in the mail the other day…" "Yeah go on" eagerly said Soul. "Well it was…It was an acceptance letter from Yale University…" "Oh my gosh I'm so happy for you!" screamed Soul happily "but wait…doesn't that mean…we can't see each other?" Soul said softly and sadly. "Well we can still talk over the phone and text or email and sometimes facetime if we have time" Maka said. "Oh alright…" Said Soul sadly. "Well I have to go" Maka said she then kissed Soul hugged him and began to walk away.

Soul then got home he was very sad this time anything could ruin his feelings he was just that sad. Soul plopped on his bed and just laid there thinking how these were going to be the last few weeks with Maka and how he had to make them the best. The next day after school soul took Maka out he was walking with her and she was talking about how excited she was for high school to end "Here we are" said Soul. "The public pool?" asked Maka "yeah!" said Soul in excitement. "But it's closed?" said Maka "I know" Said Soul as he pulled out a pair of bolt cutters "what do you think you're doing Soul?!" asked Maka right away. "I'm making our time last" Soul cut the lock open to the pool and opened the door "Lady's first!' said Soul. Maka walked in to see a huge indoor pool with a waterslide and everything she walked up to the pool and looked down at her reflection. Soul then ran up to her and picked her up as he jumped into the pool with Maka in his hands. They then floated up to the service laughing "Your crazy" said Maka to Soul "But I love you for it" Maka then kissed and hugged Soul in the water. Soul smiled then got out of the pool and grabbed his camera and took a picture of Maka laughing in the pool. "You never take a bad picture do you?" asked Soul to Maka "more like always take a bad picture" Maka laughed to Soul.

After that long day at the pool Soul got home dripping wet but smiling one of those days where you were a little sad but really happy yeah we all have one. Soul took a shower and got into clean dry clothes then plopped on his bed again he opened his computer took out his camera and loaded all the pictures he took of him and maka. He edited them added some effects then emailed them to Maka after he was finished.

It was then graduation day Maka and Soul just finished their speeches both awesome yet a sad touch. It was then the end of graduation everyone threw their graduation hats in the air everyone was laughing and excited that there life's were just beginning! But Soul and Maka they knew that this was there last day together until they had to go to college. Maka ran up to Soul and hugged him tightly a tear began to run down her face Soul herd her crying then pushed out of the hug and grabbed her shoulders, "Maka I promise this won't be the last time we see each other I will make sure to text and email you everyday okay?" "Alright" Maka sniffled. They then hugged then they kissed. Soul walked Maka up to her new car her parents gave her for a graduation present. Maka got in her car, she looked at Soul smiled then said "I love you Soul" "I love you too" Said Soul. Maka then began to drive away Soul Softly said as Maka drove away, "Bye, bye my butterfly…I'll be missing you my butterfly." End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Soul softly said as Maka drove away, "Bye, bye my butterfly…I'll be missing you my butterfly."

That was the last time I saw Maka said Soul to Black star explaining his high school years. "Wow why the Debbie downer party pooper today?!" said Black star to Soul. "Well it's been a month since I've seen Maka... I miss her." In a tone to sad to explain. "Blah blah blah get over her Soul she's just a girl." Black star said obnoxiously. "Black star she's not just a girl, she's my butterfly you might not know what I'm saying because you weren't there when I gave her that nickname but she's my everything she's the love of my life, without her I'd be nothing." Soul said proudly. "Gross get a room with the tone of words you're using. Talk about yucky…" Black star said. "Whatever…" said Soul as he walked back to his dorm room.

Soul opened the door to his dorm room, it was a huge room with a small kitchen a bathroom, and a bedroom it was not much but great space for a dorm. Soul walked over to his desk where there were crumbled papers everywhere & pencils that needed to be sharpened then to the left of his desk was the picture of him & Maka kissing that one time they were riding in the shopping cart there first day of school. Soul sighed a sad sigh and picked up the picture as he looked at it he remembered the good times he had with her he began to wonder what Maka was doing and how school was going. Soul opened his apple computer and typed his password "IlovemyButterfly" every time he typed that password he remembers the time her came up with it. Soul scrolled his curser over to Google chrome and double tapped it as the page immediately popped up with his main email at yahoo. Soul checked his email it was empty with nothing but spam emails. Soul went to the tab compose email & began to write an email to Maka. "Dear Maka it's been a month since I've seen you, there's not a day that goes by were I don't think of you. How have you been? Do you like your school? I miss you. Love Soul." About 5 minutes later his computer made a Bing sound he ran over to it and saw that Maka had wrote him back an email in response. "Hi Soul! I miss you too! Everything is going perfect I made new friends and still keep in contact with the old friends. I have all A's in my classes and love all my teachers. How have you been? Made any new friends? Glad to see you still love and think of me! (; love Maka." Soul laughed and smiled to see that everything was going good for Maka. He wrote a quick email back. "Glad everything is going good for you & of cores I still love and miss you! Everything is going okay I have some c's and some A's but at least I have no F's right? (: & yes I have made some new friends! Love Soul." Soul slowly closed his computer and walked over to the kitchen to make himself some food.

The next Day Soul was thinking of Maka throughout all his classes he was thinking of her laugh and her beautiful smile, the way her hair fell perfectly when she took it out, how sweet and smart she was. Soul was defiantly drifting off. At the end of his classes he walked back to his dorm room tired as he has ever been. When he got back to his dorm room he looked over at his desk and saw a blank piece of paper that's when he realized he knew what to do.

Soul ran over to his desk opened his computer & started to write. Soul twisted and turned his hands writing and writing think and thinking and thinking. He looked around and ran over to his guitar Maka had got him a while ago for his birthday. Soul looked over at his paper and began to sing he strummed the strongest beautiful cords, he sang the softest beautiful tone of words it was like music flowing through the air dancing around and around. Almost like you can see the music coming together to make the most beautiful tone. Soul finished his signing and ended with a strum. All the sudden a round of clapping came behind him Soul looked over his shoulder in fright to see Black star staring at him while sitting on the couch. Soul got up and asked Black star what he was doing and how long he had been there. "What I can't come see my best friend after class? Haha nice singing and guitar playing I never knew you played in fact never new you wrote!" "Uh… Yeah I do a little and thanks I guess you just scared me a little for a sec there I thought you were Maka" Said Soul shamefully. "There you go with that girl again did you really write that for her? I mean it's a really good song but for her you real?" Black star questioned Soul. "As I said Black star she's my everything and I plane to see her soon." Soul said proudly. "See her? But she goes to Yale what about school?" asked Black star. "We have spring break Dumbo…" Soul said and laughed to Black star. "Oh yeah we do! Well I'm outta here peace! Good luck with that Maka chick." Said Black star as he exited the room.

Soul looked over at his computer and shook his head. "My god how did I meet this guy…" Soul opened yahoo to see that Maka never responded so Soul desisted to start to set up his so called master plan. Soul opened his tab compose email and began to write with a side smile on his face. "Dear Maka I think we should facetime tonight I mean it is the first day of spring break right? (: Facetime me anytime tonight when you have time I have some good news…" Soul looked over the email and scrolled his curser over to the button "send" he hesitated for a second then said screw it! He clicked the send button. About 15 minutes later he got an email back from Maka he looked at it for a second then clicked "open" He looked at it as it said "Sure facetime you at 5 (: love Maka." Soul jumped out of his chair with excitement then stopped jumping and realized how much of a dork he was for just doing that. He looked over at the clock "4:24pm:" "Oh god! I have to start to get ready!" Soul ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower, then got out put on some clean clothes, brushed his teeth and styled his hair. Soul then went over to his computer and had his phone set up to an angle where you can see his and his guitar. Then that was it, he saw his phone ring for a request to facetime for Maka he took a deep breath then clicked "accept."

Maka looked so beautiful her hair was down and straightened her lips looked perfectly soft and a light shade of pink, her eye shadow almost matched her skin but had a touch of sparkles to it. Maka was never one to wear makeup but she always looked so beautiful either way. "Hi Soul! I missed you so much I'm glad were facetimeing!" Said Maka happily, "Hey my beautiful butterfly how you doing?" Soul said with a side smile. "I'm great now that I'm talking to you" Maka giggled. "Aw you're too cute" Said Soul. "So what's the big news you were oh so excited to tell me over facetime? And may I ask why you have that guitar I bought you a while ago?" Questioned Maka to Soul. "Well I have been thinking this romance we have going on needed a spark to its flame so here it goes. Soul breathed and then began to sing.

I'm booking myself a one way flight

I gotta see the color in your eyes

And telling myself I'm gonna be alright

Without you baby is a waste of time

Yeah, our first date, girl, the seasons changed

It got washed away in a summer rain

You can't undo a fall like this

'Cause love don't know what distance is

Yeah, I know it's crazy

But I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"

I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without your love"

Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else

Who cares if you're all I think about,

I've searched the world and I know now,

It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind

Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy

Are you with me baby? Let's be crazy

Yeah

I wanna be scared, don't wanna know why

Wanna feel good, don't have to be right

The world makes all kinds of rules for love

I say you gotta let it do what it does

I don't want just another hug and a kiss goodnight

Catchin' up calls and a date sometimes

I love that we're rebels, and we still believe

We're the kind of crazy people wish that they could be, yeah

Oh, and I know we're crazy, yeah

But I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"

I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without your love"

Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else

Who cares if you're all I think about,

I've searched the world and I know now,

It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind

Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy

You with me baby? Let's be crazy

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

No, I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"

I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without your love"

Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else

Who cares if you're all I think about,

I've searched the world and I know now,

It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind

Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy

Yeah, look at us baby, tonight the midnight rules are breaking

There's no such thing as wild enough,

And maybe we just think too much

Who needs to play it safe in love?

Let's be crazy!

Na na na na oh na na na na oh

Who cares if we're crazy? We gotta be crazy

I know that we're crazy, so let's be crazy

Yeah…

Soul strummed his last note and looked up at Maka. Maka had tears running down her face as she began to wipe them away. "Soul you wrote that? For me…?" Asked Maka "Yes I did my missing butterfly and only for you always for you never for anyone else." Said Soul with a smile on his face. Maka was so happy there are no words to explain it. She looked at Soul and smiled they ended up talking for the rest of the night.

The next day Soul woke up rested and happy as he has ever been he looked at the clock and finally he was actually right on time. Soul jumped into the shower and did his daily "get ready routine." He packed all his clothes then he was out the door into the car drive to the airport. Soul finally arrived at the airport parked and then locked his car as he went up to the front doors of the beginning of the best spring break ever. Soul got through security check then finally after a long period of time waiting got on the plane and he was of the Connecticut where Yale University was waiting for him.

The plan finally landed and Soul got a taxi to go to Yale. Soul was so excited to surprise Maka she had no idea he was coming. The taxi finally made its stop to Yale Soul got out of the car got his bags and pulled out a piece of paper where he had a map of the school he knew exactly where her dorm was because he asked her landlord. Soul arrived at Maka's door he held the nudge of the door tight then opened the door with a whisk. But it was not what Soul was expecting to see he could not believe his eyes… He was such in shock…

End of chapter 2.


End file.
